Ferb will fight for Vanessa Doofensmirtz's love
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Ferb has wanted to sing at his own concert and he invited Vanessa to the concert to tell her that he will do anything for her love. I hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my new Phineas and Ferb story since I'm still working on my first Phineas and Ferb's story "How Perry the platypus came to be" and I kind of wondering if you guys would read it if you were wondering about Perry's past and I'm still thinking up ideas for that story till chapter 14 which will be the final chapter of the story and then I'll move on to do my other stories and think up ideas for the sequel that will be coming soon. Anyway this story is about Ferb who wants to show Vanessa Doofensmirtz that he'll do anything for her love so he invited her out to his own show which he tells Phineas to make it for him because he wants to try singing to everyone in Danville to show them that he can sing. He also make a secret invitation to Vanessa Doofensmirtz by writing her a letter and a ticket that Phineas made to invite everyone while their mother and father didn't know because they were going out to dinner in a fancy restaurant while Candace stayed at the house to keep an eye on the boys. Candace however wants to bust her brothers but she was also invited to the show to sing with her brothers. **

**I won't tell you guys what happen next because you must find out yourself by reading the whole story and of course Perry the Platypus, Major Monogram, Carl, & Dr. Doofensmirtz will be in the story too. I hope you guys enjoy this story and have review! ^-^**

**I don't own the hit Disney TV show and the characters so please don't my stories and make your own version. **

* * *

***The introduction of the story begins***

**There's 104 days of summer vacation**

**And school comes along just to end it**

**So the annual problem for our generation**

**Is finding a good way to spend it**

**Like maybe**

**Building a rocket**

**Or fighting a mummy**

**Or climbing up the Eiffel tower**

**Discovering something that doesn't exist **

"**Hey!" *Phineas***

**Or giving a monkey a shower**

**Surfing tidal waves**

**Creating nanobots**

**Or locating Frankenstein's brain**

"**It's over here!" *Phineas***

**Finding a dodo bird**

**Painting a continent**

**Or driving your sister insane**

"**Phineas!" *Candace***

**As you can see**

**There's a whole lo of stuff to do**

**Before school starts this fall**

"**Come on Perry" *Phineas***

**So stick with us cause Phineas and Ferb**

**Are gonna do it all**

**So stick with us cause Phineas and Ferb are **

**Gonna do it all!**

"**Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a fan fiction story!" *Candace***

**(End of theme song and the story begins now)**

**It's a very nice summery day at the Flynn Fletcher house as everyone in the kitchen were enjoying their breakfast on a Monday morning. **

"**Hey Phineas" *Lawrence Fletcher***

"**Yes dad?" *Phineas***

"**Do you wanna go to see a singing idol contest this Tuesday?" *Lawrence Fletcher***

"**Sure! Who else is coming with me?" *Phineas***

"**Why…the rest of us are coming too…to watch the show" *Lawrence Fletcher***

"**But dad…you know very well that Perry can't come with us because they don't aloud pets to go in" *Candace***

"**Oh we know that Candace" * Linda Flynn ***

"**Of course we do" *Lawrence Flynn***

"**Hmm…does the concert happens every month?" *Ferb***

"**No it only happens in the summer time so why did you ask?" *Lawrence Fletcher***

"**Nah I just want to know that's all" said Ferb who then thought of an idea in his mind. **

**About 7 minutes later, the family finished their breakfast and Lawrence Fletcher & Linda Flynn go upstairs to get dressed for their date. Meanwhile Phineas, Ferb, Candace, & Perry were watching a TV show. **

"**Hey Candace" *Phineas***

"**Yeah what is it?" *Candace***

"**What is mom and dad doing today?" *Phineas***

"**Well earlier before you two work up…mom told me that they were going on a date even though they were married but they wanna go out on a date again like they used to" *Candace***

"**Well…good for them" *Phineas***

**About a few minutes later, both Lawrence & Linda come downstairs while they are dressed in their fancy outfits. Linda has also carried a fancy bag with her while Lawrence placed his wallet in his pocket and he holds his keys in his hands. **

"**Ok kids! We are going out for a get together date now and we'll be back soon at 9: 30" *Linda Flynn***

"**So stay here and watch the house ok?" *Lawrence Fletcher***

"**Ok!" *Candace, Ferb, Phineas***

"**Bye kids!" said Linda Flynn who then left the house with Lawrence Fletcher. About a few minutes later, Candace decides to stand up and talked to her brothers. **

"**Ok you two! You must not build any inventions today because I'm watching the whole house and that means that you two just stay right here and play in the backyard but no wacky inventions! Do you understand?!" *Candace***

"**Ok Candace" *Phineas***

**Candace walked upstairs to her room to call her friends. Ferb however randomly took out a notebook and wrote down his plans. Phineas noticed it and said. **

"**Hey Ferb" *Phineas***

"**Yes?" *Ferb***

"**Whatcha doing?" *Phineas***

"**Oh I'm just thinking about doing something that's all" *Ferb***

"**Huh…it looks like you're drawing a concert with a drawing of you in it singing and some musicians playing their musical instruments and a couple of dancers doing hip hop" *Phineas***

"**Yup" *Ferb***

"**So why do you draw this picture?" *Phineas***

"**Well…that's because I'm thinking about singing my own songs and having my own concert with everybody coming over to see me performing my own songs for the first time like other singing celebrities who sings their own songs for the first time" *Ferb***

**Phineas though about it and he kept on thinking until an idea pops out in his mind. **

"**Hey Ferb!" *Phineas***

"**Yeah what's up?" *Ferb***

"**I know what we are gonna do today" *Phineas* **

* * *

**End of chapter 1 and go to chapter 2. Please vote for the most popular Phineas and Ferb character today because it is the last day and I'll announce the winner by tomorrow so I hope you guys are ready for it. Bye! ^_-**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Phineas & Ferb fans! Drama Sapphire is back! I'm sorry for taking too long to do chapter 2 because I was busy finishing my first Phineas & Ferb story "How Perry the platypus came to be" since I wanna get it done first before I start another story. Now that I'm done with it, I can start finishing up this story now even though I'm still busy with my other unfinished stories too. I hope you guys forgive me anyway. Please enjoy this chapter guys! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story that I made up and please don't copy any of my stories. Just make your own version.

Oh and I forgot to mention…on my last chapter of my story "How Perry the platypus came to be", I made a mistake…it's "Oh there you Perry" from Phineas & Ferb since I haven't seen it in a while but then I realized my mistake so I hope you guys weren't confused when you tried to look for the episode on TV or YouTube.

* * *

Upstairs in Candace's room…Candace is sitting down on her chair to play on her computer…she however was completely sighing & awed while looking at a picture of Jeremy on her computer…and why?…because she use the picture that she took of him from her camera and load it on her computer and placed his picture as her computer's wallpaper for example.

"*sigh*…my dear dear Jeremy…your face never make my eyes turn away from your" but she was cut off by buzzing sounds, vehicles driving & stopping nearby, loud music, knocking sounds, shouts of people talking. Candace's eyes widened with surprise and annoyance as if she knows what is going on.

"Oh geez…if there's anyone who is the only one that does that everyday…here's a quick guess…Phineas & Ferb…oh boy…those two are so busted even though I've warn them earlier…but do they ever listen to my warnings…no…way…*sigh*…why me?" said Candace who then placed her elbow on the desk and land her hand on it while tapping her fingers on the table…her face however still looked disturbed while rolling her eyes a little bit.

(Ha ha! Poor Candace! ^_^)

Candace stands up from her chair and looked at the window, she couldn't believe what she saw…her brother are making a huge concert, 20 or 21 rows of 14 chairs in straight line, the fireside girls except Isabella are giving a group of hip hop dancers & Broadway dancers a rehearsal to dance for the concert, etc.

"Oh…my…what is all this?!" yelled out Candace while slapping her forehead with disbelief. Unfortunately, everyone in the whole backyard heard her.

"Oh hiya Candace! Are you alright?!" said Phineas.

Candace looked at her brother with a ticked off look on her face.

"I'm fine ok! Anyway, you & Ferb are so busted right here & now because I'm gonna call mom right this minute!" yelled Candace with her cell phone in her hand.

"Great! Let mom know that today is gonna be Ferb's first concert because he wants to sing his own songs for the first time!" yelled Phineas.

Candace became confused.

"Uh…I didn't know that…you are spared for now…but if you do another wacky invention today besides this concert…I'm definitely gonna call mom now so goodbye!" yelled Candace who then slams her window hard.

Everyone except Phineas & Ferb resumes their job for the concert. Phineas however was confused.

"Wow…Candace sure has anger issues everyday" replied Phineas.

"…Yeah" respond Ferb who agrees with her stepbrother.

Phineas begins to looked around for his pet platypus.

"Hey Ferb?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Perry?"

"Who knows"

* * *

End of chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review! ^_-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Phineas & Ferb fans! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm now bringing chapter 3 for this story so I hope guys enjoy it! Have fun! ^_^

I don't anything except this story that I made up. Also, please don't copy any of my stories guys. Just make your own version.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Perry went down the clear pipe to his lair while wearing his fedora.

*Chorus begins*

Male Chorus: Doo be doo be doo ba doo be doo be doo ba

Female chorus: Perry!

*Chorus ends*

Perry landed on his chair in his secret hideout as the huge TV in his secret hideout flashed on automatically and Major Monogram appears on TV with a mission for Agent P.

"Good morning Agent P…we have received some disturbing news that some of our agents has seen Dr. Doofensmirtz buying all the recordable Cds from all the entertainment stores in the Tri state area…so I want you to head straight to his lair, find out what's his dastardly scheme was, and put a stop to it!" command Major Monogram.

Perry aka Agent P salutes and then he leave his hideout by taking a ride in his hovercraft and flew off to D.E.I aka Doofensmirtz evil incorporated.

* * *

Meanwhile in the backyard…Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and the fireside girls are making flyers and then they post it all over town persuade everyone to come over to see his Ferb's first concert debut.

Ferb was just placing out a few flyers when he suddenly noticed Vanessa Doofensmirtz walking out from a book store with a shopping bag that has contains a few magazines & novels in it. She didn't noticed Ferb as was walking passed him. Ferb suddenly has an idea in his mind and he runs off to her. Luckily none of his friends and his stepbrother didn't noticed him running off to speak with Vanessa. While running off toward her, Ferb became dreamily affected by her body & her face while still looking at her.

Vanessa was thinking to herself about Ferb after she saw him again in the huge store while trying to get the chemical container that contains a chemical which her father needs. She still thinks about Ferb and somehow she wished that she can see Ferb again. Suddenly, she heard a touch on her black jacket behind her and she turns around to see Ferb.

"Oh, hi Ferb" said Vanessa.

"Hey there" replied Ferb who still looks at her dreamily "You know, I didn't get your name from the last time we met since you already know my name".

"Oh…well my name's Vanessa" respond Vanessa "So what are you doing here?".

Without any hesitation, Ferb hands out his flyer to Vanessa. Vanessa was surprised.

"Here" said Ferb.

"Oh…let me see" replied Vanessa who then received the flyer from Ferb and stared at the flyer "Hmm…wow!…you were having your first concert debut in your backyard at your house?…awesome! I'll come over!".

Ferb smiled at her words. At last, the girl that he has a crush on has made a decision to see his concert in his backward. What a lucky guy he is.

"Great, I hope you can see you there at my concert Vanessa" said Ferb.

"Sure Ferb" replied Vanessa who then gave Ferb a kiss on his check and walk away to see her father.

After staring at Vanessa for a few seconds…Ferb closed his eyes with victory and fainted on the sidewalk.

* * *

End of chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review! See you next chapter! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm now bringing you chapter 4! By the way, did you guys know that the people who created the TV show are making a third season? If you guys don't believe me, head off to Wikipedia because the rumors are true and I'm not joking. Anyway I do hope that you guys enjoy chapter 4 and please review when you're done. Enjoy! ^-^**

**I don't own anything but I own this story. Also please don't copy any of my stories guys, just make your own version. **

* * *

**Chorus: **_**Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated!**_

**At D.E.I aka Doofensmirtz evil incorporated, Perry flew in & landed his hovercraft on the balcony & he runs inside the building. But when he got there…he was trapped in a coil of electrical wires around him. He fumed in disappointment. He hates these traps because every time he came to stop Dr. Doofensmirtz…he always gets trapped. Suddenly he heard the voice of his arch nemesis. In came Dr. Doofensmirtz who entered his lab with a sinister smile on his face. **

"**Ha hah ha…why hello Perry the platypus…it's so good to see you trapped in my electrical wires…ha ha…get it?…ha hah ha…well anyway, are you wondering why I've brought all the recordable Cds from all the Tri state area entertainment stores…well here's the reason why…but before I can tell you my evil scheme…I'll tell you my flashback back when I was a kid…when I was just 9 years old…I love to listen to my favorite music when I go out on a street with my friends…we usually listen to them in a desert shop when we wanna hang out…my favorite music I always like to listen to back then is rock, jazz, & country music. Sometimes I wish that my parents would have a radio at home so that we listen to some good music but we couldn't afford them and my parents couldn't buy a disc player so that we listen to music so I felt sad…but when I was 23 years old after I have graduated from college…I began joining a singing contest because I want to sing my own songs for the first time and became famous and get a lot of money to give to my family…but when I started singing…a lot of people in the audience booed at me and the judges gave me zeros…that hurts me deep inside & out…so now I want to have my revenge by buying all the recordable Cds from all the entertainment stores in the whole Tri State area so that I can record all my songs that I sang and record them on all these Cds with some help from my robot Norm" **

"**Hi I'm Norm!" replied Norm the robot. **

"**But these songs on all these Cds that I brought are not normal songs that you would usually hear on the internet, radios, and others…these songs are hypnotic so that it can hypnotize anyone who heard it and then finally I can take over the whole Tri State area!…ha hah ha hah ha!" laughed Dr. Doofensmirtz. **

**Perry gave Dr. D a angry glare because he won't allowed the evil mad scientist to use his evil schemes to take over the whole Tri State area. Perry began to think up a plan to thwart Dr. Doofensmirtz's dastardly plan. **

* * *

**Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house…Candace was in the living room while watching one of her favorite TV shows "Let's all dance till we're sick". She is having a good time watching it when all the sudden…her younger brother, Phineas came in to the house with a few typed papers in his hands. Phineas runs up to his sister and stopped in front of her. **

"**Hey Candace! Ferb want to invite you to his show!" said Phineas. **

"**And why should I come when I already spared you two for the day?…surely you do want me to bust you right?" replied Candace. **

"**Well not exactly…anyway Ferb actually wants you to sing a few songs with him at his concert" respond Phineas. **

"**What?!" replied Candace who can't believe what she has heard. Clearly she don't wanna say yes to this but then she begins to think about Jeremy Johnson. Suddenly she realized that Jeremy might come to see her stepbrother's concert too besides her friends so she decides to change her mind. She also doesn't want to hurt her brothers' feelings because she cares about them. **

"**Um…isn't that a yes or a no sis?" replied Phineas who seems to be confused. He became happy when his sister said yes. **

"**Oh yes I will!" respond Candace. **

"**Alright! Thanks Candace! Here are the lyrics for the songs that you'll be singing with Ferb so practice singing the lyrics with your CD player upstairs in your room because these songs are from your Cds…I hope you look at them over and rehearse before the concert starts" respond Phineas who then gave the papers to his sister and she accepts them. **

"**Sure thing" replied Candace. **

"**See you later at the rehearsals sis!" said Phineas who begins to leave. **

"**See ya later Phineas!" replied Candace who looked at her brother who left the house. Candace runs upstairs to her room to practice the songs for the concert. **

"**Yeah! I'm gonna sing for Jeremy at the concert tonight! Yahoo!" yelled Candace who is now inside her room. **

* * *

**End of chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please wait for the next chapter! Please review guys! See you! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya Phineas & Ferb fans! Chapter 5 is here today on this website! I do hope that you guys like this chapter as you read it. Also here's my answer for The DUDE…Phineas may or may not be singing in this story but I'll think about it if he could also be singing in this story with Ferb. Ok then, now I'll start chapter 5 so I hope that you guys read and review! Have fun! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story that I made up. Also please don't copy any of my stories. Just make your own version.

* * *

Back at D.E.I aka Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofensmirtz decides to show off his latest evil invention.

"You know what Perry the platypus…I forgot to show you my latest evil invention, so I'll show it to you now…behold, the Recordinator!…with this evil invention that I've created…I can have all the songs that I sang and Norm will record them from the machine…but the Recordinator can make my songs become hypnotic and neither Norm or me can place a few recording Cds in there since the Recordinator has enough space to place a few recording Cds in there…after that, I can design my own album front & back cover and then I'll sell them downstairs outside and hopefully a lot of people will buy them and listen to them…but they'll failed to realize that these Cds are hypnotic…when they listened to them, they'll become my slaves and I can finally take over the whole entire Tri State area!…ha hah ha hah ha!" yelled Dr. Doofensmirtz.

Perry chattered at him angrily. He won't allowed at the evil mad scientist to carry on his evil plans. Suddenly, an idea came to his head. He smiles at himself and stare at Dr. Doofensmirtz who begins to start his machine with Norm's help. But before Dr. Doofensmirtz can start singing from his resording microphone…His one & only daughter, Vanessa Doofensmirtz came in.

"Hey there Dad" said Vanessa Doofensmirtz.

"Hey there Vanessa, how are you?" replied Dr. Doofensmirtz.

"I'm fine dad…anyway I'm going out later to see a concert with some of my friends" said Vanessa Doofensmirtz.

"Really?…but did you got the ticket to see the concert?" questioned Dr. Doofensmirtz who was confused.

"Well actually my friend had the tickets with her" answered Vanessa Doofensmirtz.

"Oh that's good…are you going there now or in the afternoon?" questioned Dr. Doofensmirtz.

"Well the concert starts at nighttime but I have to get some rest first before I can get going to the concert by myself with my friends soon" respond Vanessa Doofensmirtz.

"Ok Vanessa, take a good rest before you can go out again" said Dr. Doofensmirtz.

"Ok dad but I have two questions that I need to ask you…number 1: What's Perry the platypus doing here?…number 2: What are you doing with that lame evil invention?" questioned Vanessa.

"Isn't it obvious?…number 1: Perry the platypus came here just moments ago to foil my evil plans…number 2: That lame invention that you just called is my Recordinator so that way I can"

"Don't want to know" interrupted Vanessa Doofensmirtz who then sat down on a couch to read her new magazines & novels.

Dr. Doofensmirtz froze for a moment until he begins to speak.

"Hey! I didn't get to finish talking you know!" yelled Dr. Doofensmirtz who seems to be a little ticked off from being interrupted.

Perry the platypus chattered at this scene because he thinks it is funny and then he wiggled himself free from the electrical coils gently so that his arch nemesis wouldn't notice him escaping. Dr. Doofensmirtz however was distracted to start singing his songs when suddenly…a fedora swoop in and cut the recording microphone pole in half. Dr. Doofensmirtz became angry.

"Hey! Who just interrupted my" said Dr. Doofensmirtz who then get a chance to finish talking again when suddenly a fedora came back & it caused Dr. Doofensmirtz to duck.

"Yikes!!!!!!" yelled poor Dr. Doofensmirtz who then ducked just in time and he realized that the fedora belonged to his enemy, Perry the platypus.

"What?! Perry the platypus?! How did you escape?! Well never mind that because you're getting on my nerves! Now I'm gonna get rid of you now! Ha hah ha!" yelled Dr. Doofensmirtz who then took out a golf club from his closet to hit Perry the platypus. But unfortunately for him, Perry the platypus had came to the closet just in time to grab a golf club and rolled out of the way just in time when Dr. Doofensmirtz is about to lock him in. Dr. Doofensmirtz became angry again & fight with Perry the platypus.

Both Vanessa Doofensmirtz & Norm the robot watch the fight.

"*sigh*…oh geez…my dad never truly learns a lesson doesn't he?" asked Vanessa.

"You can say that again" answered Norm.

"Thank you" replied Vanessa.

"You're welcome" respond Norm.

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house…Isabella walked in to the rehearsal room and she noticed Phineas looking at a few stacks of papers in his hand while singing at the same time with the music.

Isabella gazed at him dreamingly 'Oh my gosh…he's so dreamy & cute…not only that, he's not a bad singer at all…oh I wish that I might get a chance to sing with him too…oh I do wish that it could happen!' and then she walks over to Phineas to talk to him.

"Hiya Phineas!"

"Hey Isabella!"

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm practicing the songs for the concert along with Ferb & Candace"

"Oh really?…am I singing there too?"

"I don't know yet …but if it does…then you can be a singer for the show!"

"Can I sing a romantic song with you in a duet at the concert Phineas?"

"What?"

"Oh I-I mean can I see you at the concert?"

"Um…sure Isabella!"

"Oh thank you Phineas!"

"No problem"

"Bye Phineas" said Isabella who then left the rehearsal room.

"See you later Isabella" replied Phineas who then watched her leave the room and then he resumed the CD player to play the song again while practicing the songs.

* * *

End of chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter & please wait for chapter 6. Please review too! See you next chapter! ^_-


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya everybody! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you guys chapter 6 so I hope you guys are happy! Yesterday I've been thinking up some songs for our characters so I do hope that you guys like my choices for this story. Ok I'm gonna starts this chapter now since I don't wanna get you guys upset because I know very that you guys are anxious to read this chapter so I'll start it right now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Have fun! ^_^

I don't own anything except this story that I made up. Also, please don't copy any of my stories guys. Just make your own version.

By the way…if you guys like this story a lot, you can check out my other stuff on my profile just by clicking on it. You can check out my other stories that you guys might like & check out my upcoming fan fiction stories that will be on this website soon. You can also chat too on my forum about your favorite Kung fu panda couple & our favorite Phineas & Ferb's character: Perry the platypus aka Agent P! You can also check out my communities too! Ok I talk too long so I'll start this chapter now! ^_-

* * *

Meanwhile at a nice fancy dinner restaurant…both Linda Flynn & Lawrence Fletcher were enjoying their meals & drinks together while staring at each other's eyes…until Linda decides to break the moment by looking inside her bag. Lawrence was confused & a little sad because fears that Linda would reject him.

"Um…Linda darling…uh…what are you doing?" said Lawrence Fletcher.

"Well I'm just checking in my bag to make sure if I miss any calls or text message from our daughter" replied Linda who then took out her cell phone from her bag and opened it to check. She was surprised that Candace didn't call her or giving her any text messages.

"Wow!" said Linda.

"What is it dear?" questioned Lawrence.

"I haven't received any calls or any text messages from Candace today!" replied Linda.

"Wow…today is a kind of rare day that Candace leaves you alone by not bothering the boys…hmm…maybe she decides to give you a day off from bothering you on the phone everyday…I guess that this must be your lucky day" said Lawrence.

Linda smiles at her husband, knowing that he was right.

"Yeah…I guess I was" respond Linda.

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's home, Ferb is in his room practicing the songs that has to be sang at his concert when Vanessa Doofensmirtz's face came to his mind. Ferb can't wait to see her at his concert tonight. Ferb can't seem to erase her face from his mind because he still has a crush on her and he still remembers the kiss that she gave him on the check when he saw again earlier today. Somehow in his mind…he decides to show her that he has fallen for her by singing a special song to her at his concert but he don't want to let anyone know. So he looked at the list of songs lyrics for his concert and he notice the song called "Fight for love sung by Elliot Yamin"…somehow this song gave him an idea and he smiles to himself.

'I know! This song will be perfect for her to hear at my concert. I just want to let her know that this song means that I will fight for her love' thought Ferb who then turns on the song from his CD player and practice singing the song.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candace is walking outside her house to check up on her brother. Well as you guys know…she decides to spare her brothers for the day and she'll bust them tomorrow. She is about to go to Phineas's rehersal room to talk to him when all the sudden…the voice of the boy she has a crush on was heard behind her.

"Hey there Candace!"

Candace yelped in surprise and turns around only to see her crush, Jeremy Johnson who is wearing his usual clothes. He seems to be glad to see her again.

"Oh hey there Jeremy! I didn't know you were here a few seconds ago"

"That's ok Candace. I'm just wanna drop by and say hi to you"

"Oh really?"

"Yes I was. Anyway I saw a flyer about your stepbrother's first debut concert and I told my friends about it so they decide to come here this evening to watch the concert"

"Oh that's nice of you Jeremy" said Cndace who blushed for a minute until she begins to speak.

"By the way, Phineas & I were also singing at the concert with Ferb too because he invited us to sing with him"

"Oh really? Then I'll be back here this afternoon to watch the show with my friends & I'll give you a surprise gift after the show"

"*gasp*…Oh really?!" said Candace who was surprised.

"Yes, to congratulate you tonight"

"Oh thank you Jeremy"

"You're welcome Candace"

Both Candace & Jeremy stared at each other for a moment until they decide to break it off.

"Well I'll see you this afternoon Candace"

"Ok Jeremy, bye!"

"See you later!"

Candace stared at her crush as he walked away and whispered to herself.

"*sigh*…he's so dreamy…I wonder what kind of gift he'll give to me after the show…maybe a bouquet of roses or maybe…a nice jewelry…*sigh*…I can't wait"

* * *

End of chapter 6. Please wait for the next chapter & also review! See ya! ^_-


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Drame Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you chapter 7! Yesterday I changed my Phineas and Ferb forum to "Who is your favorite Phineas and Ferb character?" so you guys can go to my forum & feel free to express yourself about your favorite Phineas and Ferb character. Anyway, I'll start chapter 7 now so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review! Enjoy! ^-^**

**I don't own anything except this story that I made up & I also don't want anybody to be copying any of my stories but they can make their own version. **

* * *

**Back at Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated, both Dr. Doofensmirtz & Perry the platypus are still fighting for over 2 hours until…the person who won the duel is…Perry the platypus! Dr. Doofensmirtz became scared and put both of his hands up which means he surrender. **

"**Ok ok! I surrender! I surrender! Just don't hurt me!" said Dr. Doofensmirtz. Perry the platypus gave him a smile and lowered the golf club to let him go. In his mind, he's glad that he has managed to destroyed his nemesis's evil machine & save the Tri State area & defeated Dr. Doofensmirtz in a golf club duel.**

"**You know Perry the platypus…you can just go home right now because I'm done for the day because I'm taking a day off now till next time so go on home & leave me alone! Shoo! Get out of here!" yelled Dr. Doofensmirtz who is sitting on the floor with an upset expression and crossed his arms around his chest. It clearly seems to be that he is angry for his evil plan has been foiled again by his enemy so he decides to take a break. **

**Perry the platypus smiled to himself & walked back to his hovercraft and fly back home. Dr. Doofensmirtz stared at his nemesis with an angry expression and said**

"**Someday my arch nemesis…you'll regret that you have defeated me so…CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!!!"**

**About a few minutes later…Vanessa Doofensmirtz looked up from her magazine and stared at her dad with an annoyed expression on her face. Clearly she knew that her father is always a dummy with no smart brain. **

"***sigh*…you know dad…I wish that you would just get on to a bright side of life & just get a few days off & stop doing anymore crazy evil invention"**

"**And why should I Vanessa?"**

"**Well…that's because you never learn your lesson & you always get into trouble…so I wish that you would just clearly move on to a bright side of life and stop being a dummy all the time & risk getting a black eye from your nemesis"**

"**You know what…I'll think about that next time when I've defeated my nemesis once and for all"**

**Vanessa hung her head with disappointment while her father stands up to watch TV next to his daughter. **

"***sigh*…you really are hopeless dad…clearly you are"**

"**I heard that Vanessa" said Dr. D who is watching a game show. About an hour later, Vanessa looked up from her fashion magazine and realized that it is time to see Ferb's first debut concert. **

'**Well, I guess it's time to go' thought Vanessa who then begins to speak "Hey dad"**

"**Yes Vanessa?"**

"**I gotta go now"**

"**Why?"**

"**Have you forgotten?…I'm going to see a concert with my friends right now so I got to go now or I'll be late"**

"**Oh, I've totally forgotten about it" respond Dr. Doofesnmirtz who was silent for a few seconds until he begins to speak "Well you can go outside and have fun now, even though that I hoped that we would spent more time together like a father & daughter bonding time". **

"**I know that dad" replied Vanessa who is now nearby the front door while wearing her black leather jacket 'But maybe we can have a nice father & daughter bonding time next time ok?"**

**Dr. Doofensmirtz looked at his daughter with a smile on his face. **

"**Sure Vanessa…just get back home safely ok?"**

**Vanessa gave a warm smile to her father "Sure dad, I'll see you" and then she left. **

* * *

**Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's household backyard…the concert is almost begins to start & a lot of people are pouring in to get in the seats to watch the show. The performers are ready for the show after spending hours of rehearsing. The audience also got their refreshments and they sat down on their seats to wait for the show to begin. **

**Ferb on the other hand is dressed in his fine clothing while looking at a mirror…he smiles to himself because today is his big chance to perform his own songs for the first time even though he sings a few songs with his siblings. Still he is grateful that he has great friends to help him. Not only that, he will sing the one perfect song that was meant for his crush: Vanessa Doofensmirtz. Suddenly his step-brother Phineas Flynn is coming inside his dressing room. **

"**Hey Ferb! Are you ready for your big night?"**

"**Yes, yes I am" said Ferb who looked at him with a happy smile on his face. **

"**Good luck! I'll see you on stage!" replied Phineas Flynn who then left Ferb's dressing room & closed the door. **

**Ferb looked at the mirror again for a few minutes until he smiles and left his dressing room to get ready for his first concert debut. **

* * *

**End of chapter 7. Please wait for chapter 7 & please review! See you guys soon! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey fans! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm gonna bring you the last chapter of this story to keep you guys happy and this time this chapter is gonna be more longer than the other chapter in this story. Here's another thing: For those who were wondering what happened to the Recordinator…it got destroyed by Perry the platypus during the golf club duel. Also, if you guys are wondering about what happened to Norm…well he is in sleep mode in his room since he got bored during the golf club duel so he decides to get some sleep. Ok that's all I can say folks so please enjoy the final chapter & please review. Have fun reading everyone! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story which I made up. Furthermore, no one aren't allowed to copy of my stories but they are allowed to make their own version.

* * *

About 12 minutes later, Vanessa Doofensmirtz has arrived on time from a bus & paid the bus driver & got off the bus & watched as the bus drove away after a few passengers got off to see Ferb's concert. Vanessa smiled to herself when she walked in to the concert.

'You know…it's great to see him again & this is gonna be the first time I hear him singing his songs…he's the best guy for me since Johnny…broke up with me for another girl…he's such a cheater' thought Vanessa who then have memories of her & Johnny together until she has found that her boyfriend has cheated on her with another girl and it has crushed Vanessa to the core. Vanessa remembered the time when she saw Johnny cheated on her with another girl named Susan.

(Flashback to a few weeks ago)

Vanessa Doofensmirtz is going to a fast food restaurant known as Slushy Burger to see her boyfriend because today he promised her a date at the Slushy Burger & she said yes.

'I'm so glad that today is the day is my 4th date with Johnny…oh I do hope that today will be the best day ever' thought Vanessa Doofensmirtz who then hums a song to herself as she walked along to the Slushy Burger, hoping to meet her boyfriend there.

When she got there…she smiles to see her boyfriend who stopped his scooter on the parking lot.

"*gasp* there he is!" replied Vanessa who whispered to herself. She is about to say hello to him when all the sudden…a female girl who is also riding in her own scooter stopped her scooter next to Johnny. Both of them take off their helmets & they said hi to each other. The girl turns out to be a blonde girl who is about Vanessa's age but she has blue eyes. Vanessa heard her boyfriend talking to the girl next to him.

"Hey Susan, are you ready for lunch at the Slushy Burger?"

"Sure Johnny" respond Susan who gave him a smile.

Vanessa can't believe it. Has her boyfriend has forgotten about their date? What's going on? Why is there another girl with Johnny? Is Johnny is cheating on her just for another girl who is following him with her scooter?

Vanessa doesn't know what to do anymore & became upset.

'How dare he cheated on me…why did he do that for?…I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!' thought Vanessa who then runs over to her boyfriend and yelled at him.

"I can't believe you Johnny! Why are you cheating on me?!" yelled Vanessa who became angry at her boyfriend. Both Johnny & Susan are surprised to see her.

"Vanessa! What are you doing here?" said Johnny.

"You know what I'm doing here! Have you forgotten about our date?" replied Vanessa.

"What?! Our date?" respond Johnny.

Vanessa can't believe him for forgotten about their date.

"Have you…forgotten about our date today like you have told me yesterday?" asked Vanessa.

Johnny thought about this until he has chance to speak.

"Vanessa…I" said Johnny who then get a chance to speak when Vanessa interrupted.

"Wait a sec…who is she?" asked Vanessa who pointed at Susan.

"I'm Johnny's girlfriend" said Susan who then leaned her head on Johnny with a smile on her face. Johnny suddenly became uncomfortable with her & he stared at Vanessa with a sad & confused expression on his face.

Vanessa doesn't know what to do anymore "So this is it…it's better that we don't see each other again Johnny…bye" said Vanessa who then runs away from her ex boyfriend.

"Vanessa come back! Vanessa!" yelled Johnny. He felt guilty for forgetting his date with Vanessa & being seen by Vanessa when she saw him Susan. Now Vanessa has ran away from him…both of them will never to see each other again.

When Vanessa was tired from running, she runs to her father's room & knocked on the door. Her father was surprised about the terrible state that her daughter is in & he decides to comfort her to cheer her up. It works and Vanessa felt grateful to her dad for cheering her up.

(Back to the present)

Vanessa Doofensmirtz felt a tug on her leather jacket that has shot her back to reality & she looked behind just in to see Ferb who is wearing a jacket to cover his clothes that was for the concert so that people won't see him.

Ferb was glad to see her.

"Hey there Vanessa"

"Hey there Ferb, are you supposed to get ready for your concert?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"So what are you doing here? Do you want to have a little spare time for a small conversation?"

Ferb pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her "Here, this is for you but don't say it out loud or everyone will hear".

Vanessa Doofensmirtz accepts the piece of paper and said "Sure Ferb, good luck". Ferb gave her a smile "Thanks, give me two thumbs up" and then he left to the backstage behind concert stage. Vanessa looked at the piece of paper that said "Don't open until this paper until the song "Fight for love" came up from Ferb". Vanessa Doofensmirtz was surprised at this "Well, guess I should go find myself a seat before there's none left…first I should get myself some refreshments before I can find myself a seat". Vanessa walked over to a food stand & brought herself popcorn, soda, water, & fish sticks. After that, she managed to find a seat that is next to Candace's best friend Stacy & sat down next to her to wait for the concert to begin.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, the concert is almost about to begin in 5 minutes. Phineas who is dressed in his clothes that was meant for the concert remembers about the time a few minutes ago when he gave Isabella a piece of paper that told her to not to open the paper until the song "Be with you" come up. Phineas is glad that his stepbrother allowed him to sing his own song for the concert too.

Secretly, Phineas has a crush on Isabella even though he won't say it but he just pretents to be clueless because he just didn't want her to know that he has like her too yet but he'll say it to her soon in the future if he has the chance to say it.

Suddenly, he saw his friend Baljeet who is also dressed in his clothes for the concert.

"Hey Phineas! The concert is almost about to start in 1 minutes! Hurry or we'll ruined the show!" yelled Baljeet.

"Ok Baljeet!" yelled Phineas who then runs to the concert door to get out to sing. After all, he's the opening act for the show before his stepbrother & his sister gets to sing their songs. But before he can open the door, he saw his pet platypus who is wearing a fancy bow on his neck.

"Oh there you are Perry! You're in time to see the show! I hope you enjoy the concert and make sure that you're not seen by the audience" said Phineas. Perry the platypus chattered which means he's saying "Good luck". Phineas gave him a smiled and opened the door. When he got out, everyone in the audience applauded.

"Hey there everyone! Welcome to my brother's first debut concert! We like to thank you for coming here to enjoy the show! For now, I'm gonna be the opening act for the show before my brother can begin singing his songs! Right now I'm gonna sing for you "Be with you" so I hope you all enjoy it!" yelled Phineas who held a microphone in his hands.

Isabella gasped in surprise while sitting with the fireside girls and opened the paper that Phineas gave her & gasped in surprise that the song is for her.

(The song begins)

Phineas:

Monday night, and I feel so low

I count the hours, but they go so slow

I know the sound of your voice, can save my soul

City lights, the streets are gold

Looked down my window to the world below

Move so fast, but it feels so cold

And I am all alone

Don't let me die, I'm losing my mind

Baby just give me a sign

And now that you're gone

I just wanna be with you

Chorus:

Be with you

Phineas:

And I can't go on, I wanna be with you

Chorus:

Be with you

Phineas:

Wanna be with you

I can't sleep, I'm up all night

Through these tears, I try to smile

I know, the touch of your hand, can save my life

But don't let me down, come to me now

I got to be with you somehow

And now that you're gone

I just wanna be with you

Chorus:

Be with you

Phineas:

And I can't go on, I wanna be with you

Chorus:

Be with you

Phineas:

Wanna be with you

Don't let me down

Come to me now

I got to be with you somehow

Chorus:

And now that you're gone

Phineas:

Who am I without you now?

Chorus:

I can't go on

Phineas:

I just wanna be with you

And now that you're gone

I just wanna be with you

Chorus:

Be with you

Phineas:

And I can't go on, I wanna be with you

Chorus:

Be with you

Phineas:

Wanna be with you

Chorus:

Now that you're gone

Phineas:

Just wanna be with you

And I can't go on

I wanna be with you…oh!

Just wanna be with you, just wanna be with you

(The song ends)

The audience applauded at the end of the song which means they love it. Isabella cries at the end while clapping and then she looked at the paper that said:

Dear Isabella,

The song that I sang for the opening act of the concert is for you…that song is my feelings for you…I really do like you even though I won't say it aloud…consider this note and this song "Be with you" as my own feelings for you…I love you Isabella. I truly do.

Love, Phineas Flynn

Isabella felt happiness as she read the note. She is surprised that Phineas admits that he love her even though he won't say it aloud…he truly does like her.

"Thanks Phineas" said Isabella who whispered to herself even though she doesn't want anyone to hear her saying it. A few seconds later, Ferb appeared on stage to sing his songs for example:

1. Stand out *A Goofy movie*: Ferb

2. I told you so *Keith Urban* : Ferb

3. Gitchi Gitchi Goo means I love you: Phineas, Ferb, Candace

4. Time after time *Cyndi Lauper*: Candace

5. Life is a highway *Disney's cars*: Ferb

6. Evacuate the dance floor *Cascada*: Candace feat Ferb

7. Boogie Wonderland *Happy Feat*: Candace, Ferb, Phineas, Buford, Baljeet

8. You'll be in my heart *Disney's Tarzan*: Ferb

9. Take a look through my eyes *Disney's Brother Bear*: Ferb

10. You'll think of me *Keith Urban*: Ferb

11. Last dance *Donna Summer*: Candace

As hours go back, the concert is almost ending as Ferb looked at the song that supposed to be the last song for the concert and…the last song contains feelings that he has for Vanessa…the song that he's gonna sing means that Ferb will fight for Vanessa's love and he can do it. Ferb straighten himself up, drank a bottle of water to make his voice sound clearer for the audience to hear, and then he walked to the stage to sing his last song. The audience applaud again when they saw him approached the stage.

"Ok fellas! The song that I'm gonna sing now is the last song that I'm gonna sing now before all of you can go home so I hope you enjoy it! The song name is "Fight for love" so I hope you all enjoy it" said Ferb who then begins to sing.

Vanessa opened up her piece of paper & gasped with surprise…the song is meant as Ferb's feelings for her.

'I can't believe it…the last song is Ferb's feelings for me' thought Vanessa who then looked at Ferb who begins to sing.

(The song begins)

I'm ecstatic

I feel the magic

It's everlasting

I think that you were meant to be alive on this very night with me

I see, it clearly

The dream you hear about

And never truly think it's realistic till it blows your mind

I never though I could understand

I was such in need and now I finally see

I see that some people fight for love

They stick with it

Just can't quit it

Some people hide from love

They run from it cause they don't want it

When you got a love and it's good like it should be

Makes you never wanna give it up cause you know that

Some people die for love

I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you

You're the reason, the air I'm breathing

So don't go leaving, cause loving you is the only thing that ever really touched my soul

I'm protective of my blessings

Glad I kept it

I never really thought about the future till I saw my life

Finding it's purpose

So very worth it, and now I know that love is really worth it

That's why some people fight for love

They stick with it

Just can't quit it

Some people hide from love

They run from it, cause they don't want it

When you got a love and it's good like it should be

Makes you never wanna give it up cause you know that some people die for love

I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you

It's hard to be and good to keep and once you're with it

It's hard to leave

You can't help but run wild with imagination

It'll change you life from wrong or right and then you'll touch, tough the sky and now I don't see how I made it through the night

But I see how there's some people who fight

Chorus & Ferb:

Some people fight for love

They stick with it

Just can't quit it

Some people hide from love

They run from it cause they don't want it

When you got a love and it's good like it should be

Makes you never want to give it up cause you know that some people die for love and I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you

Some people fight for love

Some people hide from love

When you got a lot and it's good like it should be

Makes you never want to give it up cause you know that some people die for love and I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you

(The song ends)

The whole audience applauded at the end of the song. Vanessa smiled & clapped at the same time. She looked at the note that said:

Dear Vanessa,

I hope you enjoy the song, so consider it as my feelings for you because I am in love with you & the reason I sing this song because I wanted to tell you that I'll fight for your love till the end of time.

Love Ferb

Vanessa smiled and gave Ferb a wink and he returned it to her even though no one noticed except the both of them.

Minutes later, everyone in the whole concert left to go back to their homes. The concert stage, rehearsal rooms, backstage, dressing room, etc has been taken by Broadway people who needs them.

* * *

Ferb looked at the piece of paper that Vanessa gave him at the end of the show before she left. The note says:

Dear Ferb,

Thank you for the most memorable concert I've ever seen…it is the most memorable night that I'll never forget…you and the others sang really good…I'm looking forward to see you again…you know, I have fallen completely in love with you when I have the song that was meant as your feelings for me so I would to thank you for it…hope I can see you again

Love, Vanessa Doofensmirtz

Ferb smiled at it & stared at the night sky that has stars shaped like Vanessa Doofensmirtz.

* * *

Phineas laid down on the couch & watching TV a few minutes after the show ends. He was surprised that he has received a kiss on the check from Isabella who thanked him for the song. He smiled to himself.

"I'm glad she like the song that was mean for her" said Phineas who is still sitting on the couch.

* * *

Inside Candace's room, Candace who is sitting on her bed looked at the bouquet of roses, a necklace, and a note that was given to her by Jeremy Johnson. She is so glad that Jeremy liked the concert including the songs that she sang. The note that Jeremy gave to her said:

Dear Candace,

Thank you for the concert…you really are a good singer…I will never forget this memorable even when I heard you sing in the concert with your brothers…keep it up…the reason I give you these gifts because I want to congratulate you…by the way, would you like to go out on a date with me to the movies tomorrow?

Love, Jeremy Johnson

Candace sighed to herself with happiness. "I'm so glad he like the songs" respond Candace.

* * *

Minutes later…Lawrence & Linda arrived back home and were greeted warmly by their children. They had dinner, took a shower, & then they went to their rooms for a good night sleep.

The End.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading my 2nd Phineas and Ferb story. I hope I can see you at my next Phineas and Ferb stories in the future. Bye everyone and please review! ^-^


End file.
